


A Night at the Movies

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Mirror Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Trying to explain horror movies isn’t going over well.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any part of either of these fandoms, I'd be less worried about how to pay my bills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written pretty much on the spur of the moment when I saw the prompt, _Any, Any, Horror movie_ at the LJ Community, Comment_Fic. It takes place in the same A.R. world as my story, [The Mirror Cracks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395227), taking place after that story.

Edward shook his head. “That can’t be possible.” 

Willow folded her arms, frowning at him. “Believe me, Ed, it’s possible. And I don’t understand why you’re finding it so had to believe. You’re the people who showed up with a dragon.” 

“Not a dragon, a homunculus.” Edward grimaced slightly at the idea of Envy imposing itself on the unsuspecting people of this world. His fault, for bringing them here, but how else were they going to get out of Gluttony’s stomach? 

“I’ve never seen anything like it, and I’ve seen some pretty scary stuff,” Willow said. 

“Whatever that thing was, it made Freddie Kruger look like a pussycat.” Xander did something weird with his hand, fingers held stiffly as he wriggled them. 

Edward blinked at him. “What’s that even mean?”

“Don’t they have movies where you come from? _Friday the Thirteenth_?” Xander grunted when Willow smacked his shoulder. 

It almost made Edward smile in remembrance, but Winry was a world away, and he couldn’t think about her. Not while Alphonse was so sick, and Ling – damn, Ling. The idiot prince shouldn’t be here. None of them should, especially not Envy. 

“Xander,” Willow said, aggrieved. “They’re from a different world, what makes you think they’d have the same horror movies that we would?”

“Horror movies are universal, aren’t they? Big, scary monsters, leaping out at girls?” Xander turned to Edward hopefully. “You’ve gotta have that, right?”

“Uh.” Something niggled at the back of his mind. “When we were kids, the movie man showed a movie about an alchemist who did a transmutation that combined his body with that of a fly.” 

“You saw _The Fly_?” Xander asked, delighted. 

“Focus,” Buffy said, rolling her eyes. “What can you tell me about the dragon?”

“Homunculus,” Edward repeated. “It’s Envy. A shapechanger. That six-legged thing with all the eyes is its true form, but it can appear as anything it wants to. Usually, it’s a skinny, green-haired…guy…I guess.” He wasn’t sure whether Envy thought of itself as male, female, or something else entirely. “Hates humans. Its master is back in our world, so it’s at loose ends here. I don’t know what it’ll do here, but it’s my fault it’s here. I’ll take care of it.” 

“Damn right you will,” Xander said, bobbing his head for emphasis, wincing when Willow smacked him again. “Ow.” 

“Be nice,” she scowled. 

“It’s all right, Willow.” Edward waved off her request. “I am going to take care of Envy and take it with us when we go back to our world.” 

“Well. Now that that’s all taken care of.” Xander clapped his hands together. “Do we dare show Ed some real horror movies? It’d take some of the edge off while your brother’s healing up, and everyone else is off chasing down the bad guys.” He hopped up. “What tickles your fancy? Giant monsters? Hack and slashers? Ghosts?” When Edward stared at him, confused, Xander said, “Yup. Dealer’s choice. Be right back with a selection of blood-curdlers.” 

“He’s trying to help,” Willow said. Helpfully. 

“Yeah,” Edward sighed, leaning his chin into his hands. He wasn’t sure how this was ever going to help them get back home, but they were trying to be nice, he guessed. And maybe a movie would take his mind off of Al, and home, at least for a little while. “Hey, Willow, is there any way that we can take Al to see the movie, too?”

“Sure, but it’ll be more taking the movie to see Al. We’ll watch it on the t.v.” Willow smiled. “I’ll go make us some popcorn.” 

Edward rubbed his head, hoping this wasn’t going to be another headache night.


End file.
